The Most Akwardest Moment Yet
by Bleacher90210
Summary: Loki/Darcy lemon. When Loki has a tough day there's only one person to help him.


_**A/N: OOO I just love this couple gush, anyway I wanted to make this a oneshot, or ill make more if you guys like it. I don't know but enjoy this is set in S.H.I.E.L.D. after the movie this is random so don't get too angry comic-lovers. R&R if you want, and enjoy. This is random so bear with me. **_

Darcy's POV

Yep. I and Loki have been dating about 7 months now. At first everyone especially Jane was shocked and gave me dirty looks. But Loki was nice and not evil anymore. And I fell head over heels for him.

It was just everything about him, his accent which sounded British, and his body. OH GOD I could just name everything I loved about him, but I don't have time. I have the biggest most monstrous paperwork in my office.

Since I've gotten closer to the Avengers they promoted me to have a little office with a door, with my name on it (which I admired every single weekday I came to work) and a bigass desk and the most comfiest chair I could have. I had huge windows and everything in my office was in place (at least I tried to keep like that). I even had a shelf with all my favorite books.

I went into my office and started on my paperwork. I heard a knock on the door "It's me Ms. Lewis, may I come in" I heard Loki say hoarsely. I opened the door and he was puffed eyed, he was crying. "What happened?' I asked closing the door.

He shook his head and I pulled him into a hug. He nuzzled his head in neck breathing heavy. I hugged him tighter, kissing his neck slowly and earlobe. I touched his cut black hair. He raised his face and looking straight in my eyes.

His green eyes, meeting my blue orbs. I leaned in and kissed him tangling my fingers I his hair, he deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning in. I pulled away knowing my windows were still opened even though it was night, any worker can see us in my office.

I cupped his face "What happened?". He shook his head, "I feel uncomfortable talking about it.' I nodded and looked in his green eyes; I could tell he was still hurt and sad.

This just won't do. I need to make him feel better, he needs it. I kissed him passionately wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me with even more passion. Then started kissing my collar-bone. I felt like I was flying with butterflies. Then quickly realized the windows were still opened.

I pull away and went to the window closing the curtains. It was dark so I turned on a lamp. I looked at him and saw the look in his eye.

The only time I ever saw him with the look was when we went out and came back to my apartment. It was a look that made his eyes look dark green. Full of lust.

He came to me grabbing my ass and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around waist and peppered his face with soft kisses. Letting my hands go to his chest and unbuttoning his blouse. "Eager much?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I got off him and pushed him down to my chair.

I straddled him and continued unbuttoning his blouse."Wait. Darcy what if someone comes inside" he said with a worried look on his face." Fine then we'll do it fast." He had a confused look on his face. I started unbuckling his belt and unzipped his pants.

He groaned when he took his member and started to stroke it. "Darcy… please…uh…" he moaned. I started kissing his neck going down to his pulse line and sucked it. His hands were on my back caressing my spine with his fingers. He kept moaning and stopped me.

"You should stop now, or else I will leave a mess all over you" I kissed him his fingers in my hair and I started to grind on him. This time I moaned. I hitched up my skirt and moved my underwear out of the way as he filled me. He grabbed my ass and kept pushing me up and down. I was moaning like crazy he was going hard on me. Pushing me up and shoving me down. I started to roll my hips to his thrust. He kissed me moaning in my mouth as I went harder on him. He was breathing more heavily now and we were both about to climax. He nuzzled his head in my neck and groan as his cum filled me. I reached my climax too and moaned so loud I'm pretty sure everyone on the floor heard.

We were panting and stayed in the same position for a couple of seconds when the door burst open and Clint came in. "Hey Darcy I needed to ask you a…..oh.." He stood there wide eyed looking at us all sweaty, and in the position. "I'll just … Bye" and he left without another word. I was blushing so was Loki this was awkward.


End file.
